WHAT THE!
by Cressjung
Summary: Kris kecil yang menyukai baby tao


Cast : TaoRis, Suju member.

-00-

"Kyu, ayo cepat. kita harus ke tetangga depan untuk beramah tamah sebagai tetangga baru." kata wanita yang sedang memakaikan baju bergambar panda pada anaknya. "aigoo.. uri Tao neomu kyeopta."

"iya sebentar Minnie. kuenya sudah kau bawa belum?"

"sudah. kau lagi ngapain sih kyu?" kyuhyun pun berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"habis dari toilet. kajja."

"appaaaa, boneka panda tao mana?"

"tidak usah bawa boneka ya tao."

"andwaeeee~"

"ambilkan saja kyu."

"ne ne." kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar lalu mengambil boneka panda milik tao. "kajja".

Mereka pun berjalan menuju tetangga depan rumah. setelah sampai, Minnie pun memencet bel. pintu pun terbuka lalu keluarlah seorang anak kecil.

"annyeong adik kecil. eomma mu ada?"

"ajjuma siapa?"

"kami tetangga baru mu. bisa panggilkan eomma mu?" anak kecil itu pun berteriak memanggil eomanya lalu seorang wanita berjalan kearah pintu.

"ne.. siapa yang- MINNIE ?!" teriak wanita itu kaget.

"omo ! hyukie ?! jinjja?" Minnie dan kyuhyun pun sama terkejutnya dengan hyukie.

"Minnie !" hyukie pun memeluk Minnie dan kyuhyun. "kenapa kalian bisa ada disini? bukannya kalian di china? ayo masuk dulu."

"kami sampai di seoul tadi pagi. itu rumahku di depan rumahmu. aigoo kita ternyata tetangga."

"kebetulan sekali ya. HAE ! DONGHAE-YA ! PALLI NAWA !" hyukie pun berteriak memanggil suaminya.

"kenapa chagi? jangan teriak-teriak do….YAK ! KALIAN ?!" teriak donghae sambil menunjuk Minnie dan kyuhyun.

"donghae hyung !" kyuhyun pun berlari lalu memeluk donghae.

"kyu ! aigooo lama tidak bretemu. kenapa kalian disini? kapan kalian pulang dari china?"

"tadi pagi hyung. kita ternyata tetanggaan. kau tidak kangen padaku hyung?"

"tentu saja kangen uri dongsaeng. eh apa kabar Minnie?"

"seperti yang kau lihat hae."

"kau tambah cantik saja Minnie, dan sedikit gemuk hehe. hei, apa si evil ini masih suka main game?"

"masih hae. malah gadget game dia di rumah makin bertambah."

"dasar kau gammers." kyuhyun pun tersenyum bangga.

" itu anakmu Minnie?" kata hyukie sambil melihan anak kecil yang sedang memeluk boneka panda.

"ah ne. ayo tao salam sama ajjuma ajushi."

"annyeong haseyo. joneun Tao imnida." kata tao sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"aigooo neomu kyeopta. mirip panda. ayo kris beri salam juga."

"annyeong haseyo. kris imnida."

"ayo sana kalian main di kamar kris dan henry. " para orang tua pun meninggalkan tao dan kris di ruang tamu. kris menatap tao yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"hei" penggil kris yang membuat tao tersentak lalu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"ne?"

"kenapa kau bawa boneka?"

"um..karena ini boneka kesayangan tao."

'_lucu_' batin kris.

"ayo kita ke kamarku." kris kris berjalan menuju kamarnya dan tao mengikutinya dari belakang.

"berapa umurmu tao?"

"5 tahun."

"kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku hyung karena aku sudah 6 tahun."

"hyung? ah..gege."

"gege?" kris terlihat bingung.

"tao lebih suka panggil gege."

"kenapa?"

"karena di china selalu begitu."

"ya sudah terserah kau saja. lihat aku punya mobil-mobilan baru. kau suka main mobil-mobilan?"

"um..suka. tapi tao lebih suka boneka."

"kau mau main boneka ku? lihat aku punya boneka naga."

"tao lebih suka boneka panda." kris pun hanya diam.

"aku mau lihat boneka mu dong" saat kris ingin mengambil boneka tao, dengan cepat tao menjauhkan bonekanya dari tangan kris. "kenapa?"

"gege nggak boleh pegang boneka tao nanti boneka tao kesakitan." kata tao sambil mengelus-elus boneka pandanya. kris pun terdiam lagi.

"ya sudah kau main saja sama bonekamu itu. aku mau main sama mobil-mobilanku." tao pun tidak menanggapi kris yang sedang kesal. kris pun memainkan mobil-mobilannya sendirian di pojok kamar sambil bergumam seperti suara mesin mobil. begita lama mereka bermain hingga akhirnya tao sadar kalau kris sedang main sendirian. tao berjalan ke arah kris tetapi kakinya tersandung karpet sehingga iya jatuh dan lututnya memerah. tao pun merasakan sakit pada lututnya lalu menangis.

"HUWEEEEEE ! EOMMAAA ! HUWEEEE !" kris segera berlari menghampiri tao.

"uljima tao. uljima." kata kris sambil duduk di hadapan tao.

"sakit. lutut tao sakit huweeeee !" kris pun bingung akhirnya ia megusap lutut tao sambil bergumam sesuatu.

"sakit sakit pergilah. sakit sakit pergilah." tangis tao pun mereda.

"nah sudah." kris melihat tao yang menatapnya dengan bingung pun mengerti maksudnya. "eomma sering melakukan ini kalau aku terjatuh. katanya itu mantera agar sakitnya pergi. kau jangan nangis lagi kan sakitnya sudah pergi." tao pun mengusap air matanya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"ne. sakitnya sudah pergi. xiexie gege !" tao memeluk kris erat sehingga kris diam mematung "tao sayang kris gege. ayo kita main sama-sama !" kris pun tersenyum lalu mereka bermain mainan kris bersama-sama hingga mereka pun tertidur di kasur kris.

Dari arah luar kamar kris pun terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Seorang anak laki-laki sekitar umur 15 tahun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan berteriak.

"aku pulang!" anak laki-laki itu berjalan menuju dapur. "eomma. ada makanan tidak? aku sangat la- eh? annyeong haseyo" ia pun membungkukkan badannya saat meliihat ada kerabat eomma appanya yang datang.

"oh kau sudah pulang. mau makan dulu?" kata hyukie sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"ani. nanti saja. aku ke kamar dulu ya" ia masuk ke kamarnya dan menaruh tasnya di meja belajar. ia berjalan ke lemari dan mengganti bajunya. saat ia berbalik badan, ia terkejut melihat 2 anak kecil sedang tertidur pulas.

"itu anak siapa? appa sama eomma membuat anak lagi? adikku ada dua?!" ia berjalan mendekati 2 anak itu. "kenapa mirip panda? anak panda ya? yak, kris. ireona. krissss" iya mengguncang tubuh kris sampai kris terbangun. kris pun duduk sambil mengucek matanya.

"mochi hyung sudah pulang?"

"hei. ini anak panda punya siapa?"

"ini anak manusia hyung bukan anak panda." tao pun menggeliat lalu terbangun. ia duduk sambil menyipitkan matanya lalu matanya tertuju pada wajah yang tidak ia kenal.

"hai" kata henry sambil berjongkok.

"gege siapa?"

"woaah dia bisa bicara !"

"kan sudah kubilang dia itu manusia hyung, bukan panda." kata kris sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"tapi mukanya mirip panda. ehemm. kamu sendiri siapa?"

"aku tao. gege siapa?"

"aku juga tao." tao pun memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap henry bingung.

"kris gege. gege ini tao juga namanya loh." kata tao sambil menarik-narik lengan baju kris.

"dia bohong tao. ini henry gege. dia hyung ku." tao pun menatap henry sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"gege bohong. kata eomma, bohong itu nggak boleh." henry pun tertawa lepas.

"aigoo neomu kyeopta. ayo kita keluar kamar." henry pun menggendong tao.

"hyung ! turunin tao !" kata kris sambil menarik-narik paksa baju henry.

"kenapa kris? mau digendong juga hm?" henry menaik turunkan alisnya.

"ani !"

"ya sudah. ayo baby tao kita keluar."

"yaaakkk hyunggg !" kris pun mengejar henry sedangkan tao hanya diam saja. mereka keluar lalu berjalan kea rah dapur.

"eomma lihat ! aku nemu anak panda di dalam kamar ! lucu ya. dia anak siapa?"

"dia anaknya minnie ajjuma."

"bukan anak eomma?" terdengar nada kecewa pada henry.

"bukanlah. kau ini bicara apa. punya dua anak saja sudah repot. yak, Minnie. kau lihat kan anakku nakal sekali. "

"mereka lucu kok hyukie." kata Minnie sambil tertawa.

"yah. aku pikir tao bakal jadi adikku. dia lucu kan eomma. lebih lucu daripada anak yang di bawah sini." kata henry sambil melihat kris yang sedang bergelantungan di kakinya henry.

"hyunggg, turunkan tao." henry pun menurunkan tao. kris segera memeluk tao.

"mochi hyung jangan seenaknya ambil tao dari ku lagi ya !" kata kris yang membuat henry dan para orang tua kaget.

"ngg…eomma appa. anakmu yang ini kepalanya kebentur apa?"

"eomma dan appa juga tidak tahu."

"eomma appa, mulai sekarang kris mau sama tao terus. kris sayang sama tao." mata henry pun melebar.

"yak ! kau tidak sayang padaku juga?"

"mian. ajushi siapa? lain kali jangan menculik anak orang lagi ya" kata kris sambil membuang muka dan menarik tao jauh-jauh dari henry. henry hanya bisa bengong mendengar kris.

"mwo? a..ajushi?! yak jinjja ! eomma, lihat si kris tuh !" para orang tua pun hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya.

"eomma, appa. tao mau main sama kris gege sampai malam ya. boleh ya?"

"boleh tao. sampai jam 8 aja ya."

"ne~" kata tao senang. lalu tiba-tiba ia mencium kris tepat di bibirnya. TEPAT DIBIBIR ! kris pun kaget mematung begitu juga dengan henry dan para orang tua sedangkan tao hanya tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk kris.

"YAAAKKKK ! ANAK KECIL ! bahkan aku saja belum pernah !" kata henry frustasi.

"ta..tao. kau kenapa mencium kris?" tanya kyuhyun kaget.

"tao sayang kris gege. tao kan sering lihat appa mencium eomma. kata appa, appa sayang eomma. jadi tao pikir appa sayang eomma makanya appa cium eomma terus. " kata tao yang membuat wajah kyuhyun dan Minnie memerah. donghae pun menjitak kepala kyuhyun.

"yak evil ! kalau mau berciuman jangan di depan anak kecil !"

"aw appo ! mian hyung aku tidak tahu kalau tao melihatnya." kata kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya dan Minnie hanya tertawa pelan sambil menahan malu. sedangkan kris? dia masih mematung di tempat.

"gege. kris gegeee. KRIS GEGE ! " kris tersadar dari lamunan lalu menatap tao.

"ne tao?"

"aniya~" tao pun memeluk kris lagi lebih erat. henry hanya melihanya malas lalu kembali ke kamar.

"dasar anak kecil =_="

END

COMMENT PLEASE ^^


End file.
